muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Biff
Another construction worker named Biff For a press event in relation to Busch Gardens, there was a Fat Blue Muppet named Biff; he's the construction foreman. Here's video, here's a pic. Would he get his own page, or just be a section on Busch's page? -- Zanimum 00:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : The Tampa Bay article calls him Biff, but I'm not so sure that's his intended name. My guess is that someone remembered Biff and applied the name. The article with the video never gives him a name. The reporter doing voiceover calls him the "construction foreman" and the character just calls himself the "foreman" on the job. I would go with Construction Foreman for the article here until we find something more concrete (pun intended). —Scott (talk) 05:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Theme Park Mom backs up the name, albeit misspelled. I've emailed Busch Gardens to ask, as I've actually written about the section for Examiner.com. -- Zanimum 15:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::If the bloggers reporting at the press event are calling him Biff and he's not correcting her, then yeah, they probably introduced him by name. Also, at the end of that clip, he calls off to Sully. So it's strange that they would have a character named Biff with the same personality, but not the classic Biff seen as recently as this season. It's possible that the intent was to have the familiar Biff be the guy to do the Busch press event, but when the puppet wasn't available at the last minute, they used a Fat Blue. Can anyone tell who's performing him? All that said, it's probably just best to note this on the classic Biff character page for now. —Scott (talk) 19:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: According to Sesame Workshop (Busch forwarded my email to them), he's Bif. I'm asking permission to reprint what the contact said in an email. -- Zanimum 00:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 or 5? What's the source for Biff and Sully first appearing in Season 4? The Songs from the Street booklet refers to Season 5 as their first appearance, as such is listed on Sesame Street character debuts. ---- Jesse (talk) 02:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Good question. The history shows that the season 4 claim was added by Danny in June 2006. Based on similar edits from that time, it likely came from the Sesame Street Encyclopedia site, now defunct. A lot of those were just guesses and many have been proven wrong. *However*, as often crops up, CTW had a habit of promoting characters as "new" a season or even later after their actual debut (if it was first as a bit player) and those claims were thus often rehashed in things like Songs from the Street. :Between 2006 and the present, Danny's done a lot of archive digging so he may have found something which places them (and I'll see if I can dig up an old TV Guide synopsis I posted on a forum, of what may have been Biff's debut or close to it, to check the date/episode number). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. ---- Jesse (talk) 03:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::If I remember correctly, way back Andrew shared some of those early TV Guide descriptions over at Tough Pigs, and an episode mentioning Biff had an airdate before that of the season 5 premiere. -- MuppetDude 16:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::And Sully, right? Not just Biff? ---- Jesse (talk) 21:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Should we change the duo's first appearance on Sesame Street character debuts to season 4 then? Or remove it altogether? ---- Jesse (talk) 22:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'd love to nail this down myself. I asked Jerry Nelson and he wasn't sure. How do we go about being more certain? How do you guys usually nail this sort of thing down? Max riverbottom :::::::The Desert News Article claims Season 5 as Biff and Sully's first appearance. Just want to show my sources when adding to Season 5 and here. -- Steven (talk) 19:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC)